


Тропинками Фавна

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corfu!AU, Fluff, Greece, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Summer, Summer Vacation, They are young and happy and in love, fastburn, human!Krolia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Там, где когда-то ступал сам Фавн, возможно любое волшебство, и, следуя за бабочкой, Мэтт в этом убеждается. (Или: AU про каникулы на Корфу, герои купаются в море, лежат на солнышке и вкусно кушают.)
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith





	Тропинками Фавна

**Author's Note:**

> Сериал про семью Дарреллов, уехавшую из Британии на Корфу, разбудил во мне годами спавшую ностальгию, и вот я здесь :D [Ссылка на трек](https://www.deezer.com/track/665421852)

_Ruth Barrett, Jon Wygens, The San Giacomo Corfu Choir — Aspro Harti e Zoe_

— Мэтт! Мэтт, куда ты? — окликает мама, и вряд ли такого ответа будет достаточно, но Мэтт всё равно выкрикивает только: 

— На поиски вдохновения! — и сбегает по склону. 

Кажется, ему ещё что-то кричат вслед, но он делает вид, что не слышит за шумом моря, — а дальше и вид делать не приходится. Прозрачные волны встречают его как старого приятеля, и, на ходу скидывая немногую одежду, Мэтт с наслаждением забывает обо всём, что до осени осталось далеко-далеко. 

Быть может, этой тропой некогда ступал Фавн. Отпечатки раздвоенных копыт, увы, принадлежат всего только козам, но Мэтт всё равно пытается ступать шаг в шаг, воображая, как выслеживает смущённую нимфу. Горячий воздух звенит от пения цикад; в такую жару нимфа, пожалуй, прилегла бы в тени или остановилась попить из родника. 

Прошагав с половину мили, Мэтт сворачивает с тропы в тень старых олив. Неба сквозь густую крону почти не видно; устроив голову на узловатом корне, он воображает себя странствующим натуралистом, затем — пилигримом, платящим за кров и еду увлекательными историями, затем — певцом, возлюбленным Аполлона. Здесь, под высоким ясным небом, возможны любые чудеса. Может быть, даже взаимная любовь. 

Шум листвы и близкого моря убаюкивает. Опуская ресницы, Мэтт обещает себе, что вернётся домой к обеду, но глаза открывает почти на закате — в золотом мареве, под блеяние возвращающихся с пастбища овец, лай старого пса и звонкое пение деревенской девочки. 

Пора бы поспешить, наверняка мама волнуется, но другого первого дня на Корфу никогда больше не будет, и прощаться с ним так быстро — настоящее преступление. Прыгая с камня на камень, Мэтт перебирается через мелкую реку, вспугивает стайку крошечных рыбок, бредёт через полевые цветы за бабочкой, и снова он Фавн, а нимфа, невидимая, следит за ним блестящими глазами, совсем не прочь, чтобы её нашли. 

— Эй, красавица! — Он складывает ладони рупором и задирает голову к темнеющему небу. — Отзовись! 

— Англичанин?.. 

Мэтт вздрагивает и разворачивается на каблуках. 

У его нимфы широкие плечи, сачок в руке, волосы на макушке связаны в растрёпанный пучок, и против света не видно лица, но она — он — как минимум говорит с Мэттом на одном языке. 

— Американец, — говорит Мэтт. — Итальянец. То есть… то и другое. 

— Я слишком плохо говорю по-гречески, чтобы не узнать, кто ты такой и где поселился. Кит. Меня зовут Кит. 

Он протягивает руку; Мэтт жмёт крепкую ладонь и тянет на себя, поворачивая этого Кита лицом к заходящему солнцу. 

— Если ты нимфа, так и скажи. — Слова сами срываются с языка, и Мэтт, как всегда, если ему кто-то нравится, не может их остановить. — С такими глазами самое место в свите Артемиды, да только богине-охотнице пришлось бы сразиться с самой Афродитой за твоё храброе сердце. 

Света всё ещё хватает, чтобы увидеть, как Кит заливается краской. 

— Прости, — спохватывается Мэтт и выпускает его руку. — Я Мэтт. Мэтт Холт. Мы с семьёй только сегодня приехали. Утром. 

— Холт? Это твой отец написал книгу по астрономии? 

— Да, я… — Мэтт прячет смущение за смехом, ненадолго отводит глаза, будто бы занят цветами, но внимательный взгляд Кита слишком манит, чтобы заглядываться на что-то ещё. — Я не такой гениальный. Всего лишь изучаю литературу. 

— Понимаю. — У Кита приятный смех, низкий, чуть хриплый, и, будь он нимфой, заманил бы Мэтта в самую густую чащу. — Моя мама занимается медициной, а я всего лишь зарисовываю бабочек. 

— Тоже в тени великих родителей? 

— Вроде того. — Кит оглядывается по сторонам. — Темнеет, — удивляется он так, будто только что заметил. — Обратно дорогу найдёшь? 

— Мы остановились в жёлтом доме у моря. Недалеко отсюда. 

— О, тот самый дом, который никак не могла сдать тётушка Стефанидес. Я в первую ночь на Корфу чуть не сломал ногу. Дважды. Ночные тропы коварны. Мне будет спокойнее, если тебя провожу. 

— На сегодня ты моя путеводная звезда! — величественно сообщает Мэтт и, поймав его пальцы, добавляет уже серьёзно: — Спасибо. Буду твоим должником. 

— И что же будет платой? 

— Поцелуй, конечно. 

Шагая впереди него к речке, Кит молчит слишком долго. 

— Извини, — прокашливается Мэтт. — Не хотел обидеть. Если принимаешь плату домашними пирогами, могу предложить ещё как минимум два варианта. 

— Пироги мне предлагают чаще поцелуев. — Кит хмыкает. Похоже, не обиделся. Мэтт вздыхает легче. — Сам выбирай, раз решил, что задолжал. Я ничего не просил. 

— Ты мне нравишься, — хихикает Мэтт, шагая за ним по скрипучей доске, заменяющей мостик. — Поэтому поцелуй. 

На границе рваной тени олив, там, где блестят в траве плитки садовой дорожки, Кит отпускает руку Мэтта. 

— Будь осторожен, — говорит он. — От росы бывает скользко. 

— До завтра, — шепчет Мэтт и касается губами его щеки. 

— До завтра? — спрашивает Кит сипло. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я пришёл ещё раз? 

Смеясь, Мэтт мотает головой. Магия Афродиты повсюду, разлита в лунном свете, в запахе цветов, витает вокруг вместе со светлячками. 

— Я найду тебя сам. Пойду за самой красивой бабочкой, и там, куда она меня приведёт, будешь ты. 

— Мэтт? — окликает из сада мама, и раньше, чем она подойдёт, Мэтт целует Кита в щёку ещё раз. 

— А это за что? 

— За то, чтобы завтра ты был должен мне поцелуй! — хихикает Мэтт и кидается бежать по дорожке. — Прости, мам, здесь так красиво! 

Мама только головой качает и вместо того, чтобы ворчать, треплет по голове. 

Когда Мэтт оборачивается, в тени деревьев никого нет, но завтра, он знает, самая красивая бабочка непременно укажет ему путь. 

***

— Привет, соня! — смеётся Кэти и кидает оливкой. Щурясь спросонья, Мэтт шагает в садик — и замирает с открытым ртом. Кит улыбается ему, сидя рядом с папой, мама заботливо подкладывает ему ещё пирога. — Почему ты не сказал, что у тебя появился друг? 

— Потому что ты уже спала, когда Мэтт вернулся, — улыбается мама. — Будешь зевать, Мэтт, — твой друг станет другом папы, вот увидишь. 

— Кто виноват, что Кит такой интересный собеседник? — разводит руками папа. 

— Вероятно, моя мама, — фыркает Кит. — Вместо сказок она мне читала энциклопедию болезней и анатомический атлас. 

— Ну уж нет, — объявляет Мэтт и, подвинув себе стул, втискивается за столик рядом с Китом, — я его нашёл, он мой! 

Смеются все, но — и в этом Мэтт абсолютно уверен, — улыбается Кит только ему. 

***

— Потрясающие, правда? 

Мэтт кивает, не меньше Кита захваченный зрелищем. Две бабочки кружатся, сцепившись брюшками, так близко, будто дыхание Афродиты лишило их всякого страха. 

— Потрясающие, — соглашается Мэтт и фыркает. — Читал «Дафниса и Хлою»? 

— Нет. — Мелкие луговые цветы приминаются у Кита под головой, когда он поворачивается к Мэтту. — О чём там? 

— О двоих юных влюблённых, которые не знали, как дать выход своей страсти. Они наблюдали за совокупляющимися овцами, но так и не поняли, что нужно делать. 

Кит смеётся так громко, что из травы взлетает перепуганная перепёлка. 

— Я должен прочитать, — стонет он, держась за живот. — А потом… потом они поняли? 

Поднявшись на локте, Мэтт заглядывает ему в лицо. 

Быть может, на лёгких крыльях проносясь мимо, Афродита опьянила не одних только бабочек. Быть может, среди козьих копыт отпечатались на тропе и следы самого Фавна. 

Кит размыкает губы навстречу его губам, робко касается языком; его дыхание пахнет сливками и мятой, и прямо сейчас Мэтт готов сразиться за него хоть с самой Артемидой. 

— Так поняли или нет? — хрипло спрашивает Кит, едва Мэтт отстраняется. 

— Конечно, — хмыкает Мэтт и укладывается обратно. — Но овцы им не помогли. 

— Я должен тебе уже два поцелуя. — Кит нависает над ним, заслоняя ласковое вечернее солнце. 

— Один, — с улыбкой поправляет Мэтт. — Этот не был в долг. 

— Тогда один будет просто так, — говорит Кит, наклоняясь ниже. — Или два. 

Обняв за плечи, Мэтт тянет его ближе. Здесь, на земле древних богов, всё кажется таким простым, и нет ничего естественнее, чем прижиматься друг к другу в тени кипарисов, и ничего понятнее универсального языка любви. Языка, который с рождения знает каждый. 

И, когда Мэтт просовывает руку Киту под шорты, Кит доверчиво утыкается лбом ему в плечо и толкается в его кулак так жадно, будто Афродита своим крылом коснулась и его. 

***

— Мы будем бесстыдными, как боги! 

— Просто скажи, что любишь купаться голым, — фыркает Кит, входя в воду. Мэтт колотит по волнам, заставляя его жмуриться и отворачиваться от брызг, хватает его за руки, утягивает на глубину. 

— Я люблю, когда ты купаешься голым! — провозглашает Мэтт. — В древние времена никто не посмел бы скрывать твою красоту! 

Обхватив поперёк груди, Кит ныряет, и Мэтт набирает полный рот воды, пытаясь его поцеловать. 

***

Кроме имён богов и названий городов, Мэтт едва ли помнит хоть одно слово по-гречески. Кит знает довольно, чтобы объясняться с местными на маленьком рынке. Прижимая к груди тёплый ещё хлеб, Мэтт глазеет по сторонам и за улыбку получает от старого торговца гроздь золотистого винограда. 

— Ты всем нравишься, — смеётся Кит — и смущённо умолкает, когда ему самому до черноты загорелая девушка суёт в руку апельсин. 

— Ты тоже. — Мэтт подмигивает, и Кит окончательно заливается краской. — Особенно мне. 

***

Привалившись к стволу лавра, Мэтт по кусочку отщипывает от душистого хлеба и смотрит, как рука Кита порхает над очередной страницей блокнота. Жёлто-чёрная бабочка неспешно отправляется к следующему цветку, и узор на втором крыле Кит дорисовывает по памяти. 

— Парусник, — поясняет он, закончив, и оглядывается в поисках новой добычи. 

Пока он крадётся к притихшему на соседнем дереве бражнику, Мэтт вытаскивает из рюкзака потёртый блокнот, набрасывает пару строчек. Балладу ему, пожалуй, не сочинить, но и сонета для летней практики будет достаточно. 

***

Спор разгорается жаркий — маме нечасто встречаются достойные собеседницы. До открытого окна долетают взрывы смеха, тосты и обрывки научных фактов. 

— Не хочешь спуститься к ним? — задыхаясь, шепчет Кит и закусывает ладонь. Мэтт ловит губами его сдавленный стон, прижимается теснее, трётся членом между его бёдер. 

— Останься у меня. Притворимся, что спим, когда за тобой придут. Не станут же тебя будить? Хочу целовать тебя до рассвета. Хочу уснуть с тобой и с тобой проснуться. Хочу всего тебя. 

Кит вздрагивает, расслабляется в его объятиях, выдыхая сорванное «да», и Мэтт жадно целует его, пока не изливается на него сам. Окутанные лёгким запахом оливкового масла, едва укрывшись тонким одеялом, они засыпают. На тихий стук в дверь у Мэтта не хватает сил даже голову поднять. Едва разомкнув веки, он подглядывает, как миссис Когане с улыбкой заглядывает в комнату, пока родители и её уговаривают остаться ночевать. 

***

На рассвете Кит спит крепко — слишком крепко, чтобы птичье пение могло его разбудить, но Мэтт всё равно задерживает дыхание так, словно боится спугнуть чудо. Так, словно он дерзкий Фавн, следящий за робкой нимфой. Так, словно Кит исчезнет от любого неосторожного движения. 

Ровное дыхание Кита убаюкивает снова; во сне Мэтт карабкается по узкой горной тропе, ступает по камням раздвоенными копытцами. Застигнутая в своей тайной купели, нимфа не пугается и не бежит. Её взгляд тёмный и жаркий, но сон кончается раньше, чем Мэтт успевает шагнуть в воду. 

— Доброе утро, — шепчет Кит ему в губы. Его живот и бёдра шелковистые от масла, и, всё ещё чувствуя себя Фавном, Мэтт опрокидывает его на спину, целует сладко и жарко, вжимается всем телом. 

— Скажи, что не снишься мне, — бормочет он в сонной утренней тишине, — скажи, что ты мой. 

— Твой, — хрипло отзывается Кит, стискивая его руками, сжимая коленями, пока Мэтт метит поцелуями его длинную шею и острый подбородок. — А ты мой. Даже если я тебе снюсь. 

Но он настоящий, и чувство, что плещет из сердца через край, настоящее тоже. 

***

Одним за другим раскусывая кумкваты, Мэтт пишет в блокноте строчку за строчкой. 

— Похоже, ты нашёл вдохновение, — подшучивает мама. — Как и собирался. 

— Лучше, я нашёл Кита, — весело отзывается Мэтт и, улыбаясь, торопится закончить. 

Кит щурится на утреннее солнце, неторопливо идя к саду между стволами старых олив, и будут ещё бабочки, ещё стихи и ещё поцелуи, и застывший над цветущим вереском полуденный зной, и прозрачная глубина моря, и светлячки, запутавшиеся в волосах. Будет целое лето, которое они увезут с собой в дождливую американскую осень, чтобы не расставаться до новых греческих каникул. 

Однажды догнав, Фавн не отпустит свою нимфу.

_16-17.07.2020_


End file.
